


Demons

by Srtawalker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Sickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El camino de Thorin desde que la enfermedad del oro le toma hasta que se libera de ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There and Back Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905142) by [Srtawalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker). 



> Hola. Este capítulo pertenece a mi fanfic There and Back Again. Se puede leer como un one shot. Si os gusta y queréis más de mi AU donde todos viven no dudéis en leer el fanfic completo.

[ _(Song)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ja17peUplN4&feature=iv&src_vid=GFQYaoiIFh8&annotation_id=annotation_194179)

_***_

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood’s run stale_

_***_

Thorin abrió los ojos. Era el momento. Tenía que ir. No podía esperar ni un minuto más. Tenía que ir, volver a verlo con sus propios ojos. Estaba ahí, a uno pasos de él. Empezó a caminar sin pensar en quién dejaba detrás, sin pensar en qué dejaba detrás. Nada importaba. Había luchado tanto, había sacrificado todo por eso. Estaba ahí. Era suyo, suyo, por derecho, suyo.

Thorin caminó, dejando en cada huella un poco del verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí. Tanto caminó que al llegar a las puertas del que fuera antaño el más grande de los reinos enanos, había olvidado por completo el verdadero motivo de porqué estaba allí. El oro. Necesitaba volver a verlo. Oro sin límite. Oro sin fin. En su mente seguía la imagen que había visto cuando había ido a salvar a Bilbo del dra… Bilbo. ¿Dónde estaba Bilbo? Bilbo no estaba con él, Bilbo siempre estaba con él. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Alguien de la compañía le había retenido? Thorin caminó por los pasillo con un propósito muy claro. No fue hasta que llegó a su destino cuando se paró, cuando se olvidó de Bilbo, de su compañía, y de lo que había dejado atrás. Oro, oro sin fin.

Thorin, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror, no se había arrodillado ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante su abuelo y rey, pues este nunca se lo había exigido. Thorin Escudo de Roble no se había arrodillado en toda su vida, sin embargo, se arrodilló ante el basto tesoro de Erebor. Oro, allá donde mirase veía oro. Era suyo, era de su propiedad. Había luchado por él, era suyo.

‘Thorin.’

Thorin se giró y se encontró con Bilbo. No se dio cuenta de la preocupación que había tras sus ojos, ni en como movía las manos, no se fijó en nada, no podía enfocar la vista en algo que no fuese el oro.

‘Los demás preguntan qué hacer. Smaug ha caído, la Ciudad del Lago está en llamas.’

Thorin le miró, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. La Ciudad no era asunto suyo. Él tenía algo que hacer. Tenía un objetivo. Él había venido aquí a por algo… La Piedra del Arca. Debía encontrarla.

‘Debemos buscar la Piedra del Arca.’ Dijo y se giró, dispuesto a empezar a encontrarla. Pero oyó la voz de Bilbo, y sin saber muy bien porqué se giró a él.

‘¿No deberíamos descansar antes? Todo lo que ha pasado… Thorin, los demás están agotados. Ya la buscaremos mañana.’

‘No. Debemos buscarla ahora. Debe ser encontrada cuanto antes.’

Thorin se giró, tenía que buscar la piedra, tenía que encontrarla. No se dio cuenta de la mirada de Bilbo, no se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba su cuerpo, no se dio cuenta de las quemaduras de su espalda, ni de cómo le ardían las manos, no se percató de cómo le miraron los demás al encontrarse con él. Nada importaba. Necesitaba encontrar la Piedra del Arca.

 

_***_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There’s nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_***_

¿Por qué no buscan? Deben de buscar. Es su deber. Deben de buscar hasta encontrarla. Está en estos salones, está aquí. Tienen que buscar. Es su deber. Deben de buscar hasta encontrarla. Es suya. Le pertenece. Es suya.

‘Thorin. Deberías comer.’

‘Ahora no.’ Dijo sin darle mayor importancia. No podía comer, tenía que supervisar que todo el mundo estuviese buscando. Tenía que encontrarla.

‘Thorin. Llevas casi dos días sin comer. Por favor.’ Volvió a repetir el hobbit. Está vez se giró a él, intentando deshacerse del mediano lo antes posible. Se encontró con los ojos de Bilbo. El hobbit llevaba en sus mandos un plato con un pedazo de paz y carne seca. Por un momento Thorin olvidó qué estaba haciendo ahí. Bilbo le había traído comida. Aún recordaba la primera vez que le trajo comida, casi al comienzo de su viaje. Estaba sentado en una gran rama, mirando al horizonte. No quería sentarse con los demás, no estaba de humor. El hobbit había ido a su encuentro con dos boles de guiso.

_‘Bofur me ha pedido que te de esto.’ Dijo el hobbit ofreciéndole uno de los boles. Thorin le miró, como inspeccionando si lo que decía era cierto, y al cabo de unos segundos aceptó el bol. El hobbit le miró y miró la rama. Había algo en el hobbit que molestaba a Thorin, y este no sabía qué era. Puede que fuese su tamaño, demasiado esmirriado como para poder defenderse por si mismo, o sus ojos, siempre con esa extraña expresión de asombro, como si todo fuese fascinante. No sabía que era, pero algo había en el hobbit que le desconocía._

_‘¿Puedo sentarme?’ Preguntó Bilbo y Thorin asintió. No supo porqué lo hizo, hacía unos minutos no quería estar con nadie, de ahí que se hubiese alejado. El hobbit se sentó a su lado, y al contrario de lo que Thorin imaginó, no dijo nada. Se limitó a comer de su bol, en silencio. Thorin se centró en su cuenco, pensando que tarde o temprano el hobbit hablaría, molestándole, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a comer, haciéndole compañía pero dándole su espacio. Lo más extraño no fue que el hobbit no dijese nada, fue lo cómodo que se encontró Thorin con toda la situación._

‘Thorin.’ Thorin volvió a fijarse en Bilbo. Estaba ahí, pidiendo que comiese algo. Thorin alargó la mano y cogió un poco de carne seca. Miró a Bilbo y vio la expectativa en los ojos del hobbit. Thorin le pegó un bocado, esperando al hacerlo notar el sabor intenso, recuperar un poco de fuerza, pues empezaba a encontrarse cansado. Quizás era buena idea descansar como le había dicho Bilbo… ¿Cuándo había sido? ¿Unas horas? ¿Unos días? Thorin masticó el trozo de carne, pensando en cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido. Fue morder y darse cuenta de que la comida se trasformaba en cenizas en su boca. Dejó el trozo restante en el plato y se dio la vuelta. Tenía que encontrar la Piedra del Arca. Tenía que seguir buscando. Ya habría tiempo para todo lo demás una vez estuviese en su poder.

_***_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_Don’t get too close_

_It’s dark inside_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_At the curtain’s call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_***_

‘No. Quédate aquí.’ Dijo Thorin, agarrando del brazo a Bilbo. ‘Aquí.’ El hobbit no se movió y Thorin le soltó, satisfecho.

Bilbo tenía que estar a la izquierda del trono. Ese era su lugar. A su izquierda. Thorin dio unos pasos atrás, observando a Bilbo en el lugar. Sí, todo era perfecto. Estaba donde debía estar. Donde su abuela había estado, y antes que ella todas las grandes reinas o consortes de Erebor. Estaba donde iba a estar el resto de su vida, a su lado. Thorin se giró al oír pasos. Balin y Dwalin venían a su encuentro. No habían encontrado la Piedra del Arca. Hablaban, pero Thorin solo oía mentiras en sus palabras. Él sabía que la Piedra estaba cerca, podía sentirla. Se giró, y vio el espacio vacío en el trono. Notaba ese agujero como si estuviese dentro de él. Como si cada segundo que pasaba sin encontrarla se hiciese más grande. Notaba como se extendía y durante un segundo tuvo un momento de claridad. Notó que ese agujero le acabaría por consumir, se vio a sí mismo, en ese trono, de espaldas a sus amigos más queridos, y se dio miedo. Pero esto solo duró un segundo. En seguida volvió a la realidad. No habían encontrado la Piedra, y él sabía que la Piedra estaba ahí. Solo quedaba una opción. Alguien la tenía.

Thorin dejó la sala y se dirigió al que en su momento fue el despacho de su abuelo. Él hubiese sabido qué hacer. Él le hubiese entendido. Nadie le comprendía, nadie entendía la importancia de la Piedra del Arca. Notaba como todo a su alrededor se desplomaba y él estaba solo. No podía seguir allí. Salió del cuarto como si estuviese huyendo de un fantasma. Recorrió los pasillos hasta encontrarse con Bilbo. El hobbit tenía algo en la mano, algo que miraba, algo que ocultaba al resto. ¿Podría ser?

‘¿Qué tienes en la mano?’ Gritó Thorin mientras se acercaba apresuradamente a él.

No supo que fue, pero notó como toda esta tensión, toda esa angustia desaparecía. Había algo en Bilbo, algo en su forma de mirarle, en su forma de hablar, en la pequeña bellota que llevaba en la mano. Era amor en su estado más puro. Y Thorin olvidó. Olvidó la necesidad que tenía por el oro. Olvidó la llamada de la Piedra del Arca. Olvidó el cansancio. Olvidó las voces en su cabeza. Olvidó esa niebla que había empezado a aparecer en su mente, nublando sus pensamientos y haciendo más difícil discernir al mentiroso del verdadero.

Miró a Bilbo y al hacerlo solo un pensamiento cruzó su mente. “Amo a este hobbit”. Era sencillo, era fácil, era real. Era todo lo que sabía, todo de lo que estaba seguro. Bilbo. Siempre Bilbo.

Tan rápido olvidó todo como lo volvió a recordar. Había hombres de nuevo en Valle. Hombres que querían quitarle su oro. Hombres que habían venido a robarle. Thorin se fue, sin saber porqué se había parado en primer lugar, pues no había allí nada que fuese más importante que defender su oro. Era suyo, y no iba a permitir que nadie se lo arrebatase. No pensaba separarse ni de una sola moneda. Antes envolvería Erebor en rocas que permitirlo.

_***_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_***_

‘No me digas a mí, lo que han perdido.’ Gritó Thorin a su sobrino.

Aún recordaba la llegada del dragón, recordaba la falta de ayuda, como los elfos le dieron la espalda, como todo el mundo le dio la espalda. ¿Por qué debería ayudarlos ahora? Nadie nunca la había ayudado a él. Había vagado, con lo que quedaba de su pueblo al norte, en busca de refugio, de alimento. Nadie le había ayudado. Nadie. Pueblo tras pueblo de hombres donde solo había recibido miradas de desprecio, pagando precios exagerados por alimentos diarios. “Todo el mundo sabe que los enanos sois ricos”, habían sido las palabras de muchos. Thorin recordaba lo que fue vagar por las Tierras Brunas, con infantes cada vez más débiles, enanas y enanos con el espíritu casi roto. Thorin sabía lo que era el sufrimiento, no tenía que venir nadie a decírselo. Había vivido con él demasiado tiempo. Thorin recordaba Azanulbizar, recordaba la pérdida, las muertes, los ojos sin vida de su hermano. Thorin recordaba el barro, la lluvia, el frío. Recordaba pasar días sin comer para poder alimentar a su hermana. Recordaba las quemaduras de la fragua, las heridas propias de la inexperiencia pero necesarias para poder sobrevivir. Recordaba el odio, el dolor, el hambre, los llantos. Recordaba las pobres casas que había conseguido construir en Ered Luin, lugar donde cobijarse pero nunca un hogar. Recordaba las miradas de los demás, siempre en él, siempre con pena o desprecio. Recordaba que no sabía qué le molestaba más. Por encima de todo, Thorin recordaba el odio. Odio al dragón, odio por arrebatarle lo que era suyo. ¡Suyo! Por derecho, por nacimiento. Él no había nacido para ser un vagabundo, no para forjar espadas para hombres que no sabían apreciarlas, que no valoraban el don de Mahal. Él había nacido para ser rey. Todo lo que tenía, todo el oro, todo. Era suyo. No iba a permitir que nadie se lo arrebatase. ¡Nadie!

_***_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_Don’t get too close_

_It’s dark inside_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_***_

Thorin sabía que estaba en algún lugar y no paró hasta tenerla en su mano. La tocó, recordando la grandeza que una vez su pueblo había tenido, recordando el poder. Él devolvería ese poder, tenía todo lo que necesitaba y si alguien osaba ponerse en su camino no dudaría en destruirlo. Llamó al hobbit, era el momento. Thorin veía un futuro, un futuro en el que gobernaría Erebor, donde sería de nuevo el reino más poderoso de toda la Tierra Media. Se veía en su trono y a su izquierda a Bilbo. Bilbo… Bilbo era el único en quien podía confiar, él único realmente fiel a él. Bilbo. Necesitaba protegerlo, necesitaba asegurar que él hobbit iba a estar ahí, a su izquierda, para siempre.

Vio como se puso la cota, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Pensó en llevárselo, alegarlo de la miradas de los demás. No merecían mirarle, nadie merecía mirarle. Era suyo, de nadie más. No se fiaba de nadie y así se lo dijo a Bilbo. Alguien le había traicionado, alguien escondía la Piedra. Lo sabía, notaba su presencia. Y Bilbo lo solucionaría. Bilbo era de fiar, era el único de quien se podía fiar. Thorin le miró, y le vio sobre su oro, gimiendo su nombre. Pronto. Una vez todo hubiese acabado, una vez todos los que se oponían a él estuviesen muertos. Pronto.

_***_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_***_

La ira se apoderó de él. La había traicionado. ¿Había pensado que tenía algún poder sobre él? Nadie tenía poder sobre él. Nadie. Iba a matarlo, igual que mataría al hombre y al elfo, igual que mataría a todos los que se pusiesen en su camino. La vil rata le había traicionado. A él. Merecía morir. Cogió su cuerpo, poniéndolo contra el abismo que se extendía entre él y el suelo. Quería matarlo, quería notar como la vida se iba de él, quería convertirlo en polvo, pero algo se lo impedía. Era como si le faltasen las fuerzas, como si algo dentro de él luchase para impedirlo. Quería matarlo, de eso estaba seguro, pero sus manos no estaba agarrando su cuello, no estaban tirándolo por el precipicio.

Oyó la voz de Gandalf y le dejó ir. No supo porqué lo hizo ni porqué sintió alivio al hacerlo. Quería matarlo, pero le había dejado ir. No importaba, nada importaba más que recuperar la Piedra y proteger el oro. Nada más importaba. Vio el cuervo posarse a su lado y supo que no estaba solo. Iban a ir a la guerra. Por proteger el oro, Thorin estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo que hiciese falta. Nada importaba ya, solo el brillo del metal, el calor de su tacto.

_***_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_Don’t get too close_

_It’s dark inside_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_***_

Thorin abrió los ojos y vio Erebor. Respiró, notando el calor de la roca, notando el olor a cerrado. Veía todo, era como si le hubiesen quitado la venda que tapaba sus ojos. Erebor. Miró a su alrededor, la Sala de los Reyes brillaba con luz propia, gracias en parte al oro del suelo. El oro, fue lo primero que pensó. Y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había sucedido. Había caído presa de él, como su abuelo, destinado a perder la razón. Miró a su alrededor, a la corona en el suelo y se sintió pesado. Empezó a quitarse el gran abrigo, como si su tacto le quemase. Notó que debajo llevaba la que un día había sido la armadura de su abuelo, y empezó a desvestirse, apresuradamente, intentado huir de la prisión en la que él mismo se había confinado. Con cada trozo de metal que caía al suelo un recuerdo volvía a él. Recordó todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había sentido, y tuvo la necesidad de vomitar. Arcadas vinieron a él pero nada siguió, su estómago demasiado vacío.

Calló sobre sus rodillas, dejando que el frío tanto del oro tocase sus manos. No sabía cómo había habido un momento donde le hubiese parecido cálido y acogedor. Se tocó la cara y bajó sus manos, desabotonando la camisa, pues todo le asfixiaba. ¿Qué había hecho? Las palabras de Dwalin volvieron a él. Dain estaba rodeado. Había ido a la guerra. A la guerra. Thorin, que había jurado nunca más combatir en otra después de Azanulbizar, que había vivido lo que era el dolor de la pérdida, había escuchado los llantos, había respirado el aire cargado de cenizas de sus camaradas. Thorin, que sabía el horror de la batalla, había iniciado una guerra. ¿Y por qué?

La Piedra del Arca. Recordó que Bardo la tenía y eso le enfureció, luego recordó sus palabras. Estaba dispuesto a dársela a cambio del oro prometido. Thorin había faltado a su palabra. Su palabra, que era lo único que había tenido durante muchas décadas, desprovisto de techo, alimento o trabajo. Su palabra. Había faltado a ella, provocando una guerra que podía haber sido evitada. Que Bilbo había tratado de evitar.

Bilbo. ¿Dónde estaba Bilbo? Miró a su alrededor, intentado recordar, y vio la cara del hobbit, asustado bajo su merced, sus manos a punto de matarle, a punto de arrojarle al vacío. Cerró los ojos, rezando porque no fuese verdad. Lágrimas de impotencia y dolor salieron de sus ojos, silenciosas. Bilbo se había ido y eso era lo único que consolaba a Thorin, pensar que el hobbit estaría a salvo, saber que no lo había matado. Bilbo había tenido la Piedra del Arca. Todo ese tiempo, había sido él. Pero Thorin no enfadó al darse cuenta. Ahora parecía tan obvio, tan claro que siempre la había tenido él.

Se levantó. Tenía una guerra que ganar, una batalla que finalizar y muchas disculpas que pedir. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de mirar a sus amigos, a sus leales compañeros que no le habían abandonado ni en los peores momentos de su debilidad. No sabía cómo iba a poder volver a mirar a Bilbo. Pero antes de salir del gran hall hizo un último ruego a Mahal, pidiendo volver a ver a Bilbo una última vez, antes de morir. Pues Thorin Escudo de Roble había vivido mucho y muy duro, y sabía que la muerte era lo único que iba a encontrar una vez dejase el hogar que tanto le había costado recuperar.

 


End file.
